zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Anfei/Part One
Chapter One: A Rising Morning Sun ''He puts on a smile to warm their hearts...but there's something beneath those eyes that shows suffering.'' ———————————————————————————————————————— "AAAUUURRRGH!!" "Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked, quickly shaking the sleeping hero. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily, and looked at the the worried princess's face next to his. Through the window behind her, it seemed to be another calm day in the small village of Ordon. "You had another nightmare..." "No," Link replied, still feeling pulsing pain throughout his body. "It's...it's those...nevermind." As much as he wanted to admit it, he couldn't let Zelda worry about him. He had to walk it out. "Maybe you should get them checked? They don't even look like normal wounds, Link." "I'll be fine." Link was done talking. He turned over in his bed and wrapped his blankets around him once more. They couldn't be anything serious, he thought to himself. But... something about them kept nagging at him. Plus, the large cuts and fractures were caused by none other than the King of Evil's blade. That had to mean something, but Link hated to admit it. Meanwhile, in a country separate from Hyrule, an unusually average kid studied hard in preparation for a huge test in school. Beads of sweat were forming along his purple hairline. They rolled down in globs, making streaks along the inside of his Keaton mask. His hand trembled slightly as he attempted to remember all of the information he had studied for the past three days. "Alright!" A scholarly-looking man announced, breaking the tension. He held a bunch of papers in his hands, which he was passing around to the different desks. "I hope you all studied VERY hard for this test... And I'll assume you all did so." As he reached the masked boy's desk, he laid a paper down between the kid's trembling hands. He didn't move a muscle. "You seem somewhat... normally un-confident today, Mr. Keaton-Mask," the teacher said. He received the blank face of the mask in response. "Did you study?" The mask bobbed up and down. A nod confirmed that he had, in fact, studied for this test. Surprised kids looked over at the two, completely overwhelmed because of what they were hearing. "So, I assume you won't be in this class again next year?" The mask turned from side to side. There was no way he could fail this. No way he could be stuck in this class again, for the fourth time. He was tired of the pre-teen faces that he had to look at every day. He was tired of the teacher. He was tired of Terminian class. He was nearly an adult and he was still stuck in an elementary-level language class. He had to pass this test! "Alright, class. You may begin," the teacher stated. Exams began flipping over and pencils started scratching out the letters to answers. This time the Keaton kid would finally pass the final test over the Terminian language and be allowed to graduate from school. There was no doubt in his mind, at all. But there was one problem... "Um... Teacher?" The man looked up, exchanging glances with the Keaton mask. "Can I borrow a pencil? I forgot mine," the kid asked. Chapter Two: I Passed?! ''What's beneath that mask of his? Why does he wear it? A mysterious mind hides away behind it, isolating itself from the world...'' ———————————————————————————————————————— Several short knocks struck the door of the teacher's room, from the outside. Looking through the glass pane, he nodded at the blank expression of the Keaton mask. The kid wearing it then stepped inside the room, slowly walking to the teacher's desk. "So, um... How'd I do?" he asked, scratching his hair. The teacher sorted through a pile of papers, picking out one. Holding it up to the kid, this is what it said: (Notice that the Terminian language is basically Hylian flipped around. Kinda like the Wii's version of ''TP'''s.) "I passed?!" The teacher smiled through his wrinkled face. "Yes, you did, Anfei," he laughed, looking over the grade. "Barely, but you passed." "Thanks, teacher!" Anfei ran out the door immediately, pleased at his own hard work and ready to start out into the real world. "Good luck," the teacher said to Anfei. However, he was already out of the building by the time this was said. In fact, it took him only two minutes to get back home and begin packing. Half-way through his mom walked into the kitchen, wondering what was going on. "Why are you packing sandwiches?" she asked. "It's the only thing I know how to make, Mom." She frowned. "No, I meant, why are you packing food, at all? Are you going on a picnic or something? A girl?" Behind the Keaton mask, Anfei stared blankly at his mother. She was slow, he thought. "I'm leaving. I passed my Terminian Final and graduated. It's time for me to start out into the big, wide world." "Did you pack your toothbrush?" "Yes, Mom." "Okay, have fun, dear," she told him, smiling widely. "Remember, we'll always be right here if you need either of us. Okay?" "Yes, Mom." She wrapped him into a hug, kissing his mask, before she let him leave. Then, with his bag over his shoulder, Anfei walked across the street and thought about where he wanted to go first. Chapter Three: Not yet released! Chapter Four: Not yet released!